La Rosa de Equestria
by FlutterRage
Summary: que pasaria cuando te das cuenta que a veces no todo es lo que parece , vivir siendo alguien que no eres todos por culpa del destino , fics corto de 7 cap cap 1 Prologo


**Cap 1 : Prologo.**

-20 años atrás Canterlot .

-Señor venga de prisa su esposa esta a punto de dar a luz –llamo un soldado al general del ejercito Equestriano a la enfermería.

-Por fin mi primogenito , un sucesor para proteger Equestria – decía orgulloso el pegaso dirigiéndose a la enfermería.

-La sorpresa fue grande para el general , al ver como sus esperanzas se desvanecían ya que el pegaso que tenia su esposa entre cascos era hembra.

-Amor mio acercate quiero que cuides a nuestra hija –dijo en voz apagada y agonizante.

-Por que dices eso , no te dejare ir – añadió el pegaso agarrando una pata de su esposa.

-Llego mi hora de partir cuida mucho a nuestra pequeña , perdóname por que no haberte dado un hijo , cuida a nuestra pequeña Fluttershy –exclamo la pegaso amarilla dando su ultimo respiro.

-Lo prometo cuidare de nuestra hija amor mio – sollozo el pegaso tomando en casco a su primogénita.

-Como estas Blackstar , vine a felicitarte por el nacimiento de tu hijo –abrio la otro pegaso portando una armadura similar a la de este.

-No es mi el hijo que quería , es hembra y prometi a mi esposa cuidarla antes de que falleciera.

-Lamento oir eso ojala tu esposa este en un buen lugar – añadió el otro pegaso dándole un abrazo.

-Pero y como esta tu hijo Shooting Star –hablo el pegaso oscuro tratando de cambiar el tema .

-Es el muy audaz y aunque tenga 2 años es hábil en casi todo , se ve que me sucederá algún dia.

-Suerte la tuya , pero mi hija también lo hara – exclamo Blackstar viendo a su hija y poniéndola en una cuna.

-Es una pegaso el entrenamiento será duro para ella es una niña .

-Yo la volveré en el mejor soldado que habrá de tener Equestria y me sucederá en el mandato del ejercito de Equestria . –respondio Blackstar todavía un poco dolido por el desceso de su esposa.

-No seria mejor que tuviese la vida de una pony normal –pregunto Shooting sabiendo lo duro que es el entrenamiento.

-Tonterias , te demostrare que ella se convertirá en la mejor general que Equestria .

-Black tal vez tengas razón , solo el tiempo lo decidirá amigo mio –comento Shooting al cerrar la puerta notando que el pegaso ya no podía ocultar el dolor de la perdida de su esposa.

**10 años después .  
**  
-Parece que te superaste Zefiro , me estas dando un buen desafio –comento una pegaso amarilla portando una espada.

-Y tu no lo haces nada mal Flutteshy –contesto otro potro chocando su espada con la de esta.

-Eres bueno , pero yo lo soy mas – dijo distraídamente Fluttershy al ver un grupo de ponys hacer cosas que para ellas le parecían extrañas.

-Recuerda que este es un duelo , no te distraigas –golpeo Zefiro la espada de Fluttershy haciéndola caer a un costado.

-jaqué mate , Fluttershy –exclamo Zefiro apuntando con su espada el cuello de Fluttershy.

-Nunca te confies Zefiro , no aprendes verdad –añadio Fluttershy haciendo caer al pegaso y tomando la espada de este cambiando radicalmente quien tenia la ventaja.

-Al tanto en una de las torres del castillo de Canterlot ambos generales observaban como practicaban sus hijos , viendo el futuro de Equestria al cargo de estos.

-Te dije que Fluttershy es mejor que varios soldados –hablo orgullosamente el pegaso gris.

-Es digno de admirar , pero mi hijo no se queda atrás –respondio Shooting al saber el potencial de Zefiro

-Shooting crees que al entrenarla asi llegue a ser como el hijo que siempre quise.

-No estoy seguro pero esa es tu decisión amigo mio –añadio este retirándose al interior del castillo.

-Tiene el coraje del mas fiero corcel,la valentía de un dragon , pero la fragilidad de una rosa –suspiro Blackstar entrando al castillo también.

-Volviste a ganarme Fluttershy , creo que jamas te igualare .

-No digas eso Zefiro , me diste una buena batalla , haz mejorado mucho –exclamo la pegaso sintiendo un leve ardor en su pata.

-Estas lastimada , déjame ayudarte – dijo Zefiro arracandose parte de su capa y envolviéndosela en la pata de Fluttershy.

-No necesito eso solo es un algo superficial

-Siempre orgullosa , cuando dejaras de serlo – pregunto Zefiro ya alejándose de la pegaso.

-Cuando me ganes Zefiro –dijo riéndose un poco Fluttershy.

-Creo que este es un hasta luego mi padre se ira al reino de cristal y me tengo que ir con el .

-Prometamos algo que cuando regreses ambos seremos generales y nuestro reencuentro será un reto de espadas.

-Prometido Fluttershy , hasta que nos veamos – exclamo Zefiro dándole un abrazo a su compañera.

-Cuidate Zefiro - Fluttershy miro la venda improvisada hecha por este y sintió cierta sensacio.

-Canterlot Actualidad.

-Soldados a sus puestos , todo debe estar listo para cuando la princesa Celestia regrese – exclamo una pony amarilla portando una armadura de rango.

-A sus ordenes general Fluttershy – contestaron varios soldados formando un frente de recibimiento.


End file.
